Sirtuins are enzymes that play critical roles in many cellular epigenetic or metabolic pathways. In mammalian cells seven sirtuin homologs have been identified, referred to as SIRTUINS 1-7 or SIRT1-7. SIRT1 and SIRT6 are localized in the cell nucleus. SIRT3, SIRT4, and SIRT5 are found in the mitochondria. SIRT2 is found in the cytoplasm and SIRT7 in the nucleolus.
The invention is directed to a method and compositions that have anti-aging effects, in particular by activating sirtuins, which in turn promote collagen synthesis, improve the appearance of lines and wrinkles, and exert other beneficial effects on skin cells. The composition of the invention comprise a method for stimulating collagen synthesis in aging skin cells that are in need of treatment by topically applying a composition comprising at least one extract from Laminaria genus, at least one extract from the Narcissus genus, and at least one peptide that stimulates SIRT6 activity.